


While you're my property

by Kowiner



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Backstory, Emotional Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Missing Scene, Pre-Canon, bottom Fuyuhiko
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:26:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7894336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kowiner/pseuds/Kowiner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Казуичи в очередной раз сверяется с коротким сообщением, пришедшим пару дней назад. Время и место вновь совершенно отличались от предыдущих; никогда нельзя было предугадать наверняка, что придет в тот или иной момент в голову молодому якудзе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	While you're my property

Во время работы над очередной огромной игрушкой Монокумы, он редко отвлекался на что-либо не касающееся механизированных частей, однако оповещение о новом сообщении заставило его бросить работу. Он с жадностью пробежал глазами по экрану мобильного, не спеша разворачивать маленькую прямоугольную вкладку, мигающую в самом центре. Этот мелкий ублюдок появился так же внезапно, как пропал в последний раз, оставив его наедине с огромным счетом и полуразрушенным номером в гостинице. Времени спорить и выказывать недовольство по поводу круглой суммы, не было – еще слишком много работы необходимо завершить до назначенного срока.

 

Казуичи в очередной раз сверяется с коротким сообщением, пришедшим пару дней назад. Время и место вновь совершенно отличались от предыдущих; никогда нельзя было предугадать наверняка, что придет в тот или иной момент в голову молодому якудзе. Где-то вдалеке послышался гул, напоминающий очередной сработавший взрывной механизм. Его игрушки пользуются бешеной популярностью с момента поглощения этого скучного мира. Кто-то вновь развлекался, запугивая жителей по своей прихоти или приказу «отчаявшихся». Целые города находились во власти небольшой группы людей, ненавидящих друг друга так же сильно, как остальной сброд. Губы парня искривились в едкой усмешке. Такая жизнь ему определенно нравилась – не нужно бояться, не нужно следовать бесконечным правилам, не нужно доказывать свой талант, чтобы оставаться единственным. Теперь одно слово способно отправить многие жизни в преисподнюю, одно движение пальца и армии огромных, механизированных Монокум выйдут на узкие улицы, давя своими огромными лапами жалких «надеющихся» словно червей.

\- Вы господин Казуичи? Хозяин вас ожидает, - до высокоэтажного здания оставались добрые десятки метров, но, несмотря на это, девушка устремилась навстречу, как только увидела одинокую фигуру посреди пустой дороги. Парень лишь пожал плечами, в очередной раз прокручивая в руке плоский ключ. _Отстой._ Служащая поспешно отворила входную дверь, пропуская гостя в роскошный холл дорогостоящей гостиницы. В руках чертового капризного мальчишки, прирезавшего всю свою семейку, крутились огромные деньги, и такие места для него были дешевыми мотелями. Однако Казуичи не признался бы даже под дулом пистолета, что выбрал бы местом встречи более дешевое заведение; тот самый не элитный мотель вполне подошел. Нет, он не был беден, но и так просто расставаться с деньгами, даже ради _этой_ встречи, не имел ни малейшего желания. Особенно когда _он_ находился в скверном расположении духа.

\- Хозяин ожидает вас в своем номере, - лифт с противным звуком остановился и дверь открылась, пропуская парня в желтом комбинезоне внутрь. Казуичи не сомневался в том, что на этот раз _он_ пребывает не то что в скверном, в отвратительном, настроении. Огромный отель, затравленный взгляд администратора и абсолютная тишина в этом высокоэтажном здании - все говорило о том, что показная роскошь лишь способ успокоить самого себя. _Это скверно._

\- Ты опоздал. По-моему я написал в четверть десятого, а не в десять. Снова дрочил на очередное свое произведение шестеренок? – Фуюхико сидел в глубоком кресле прямо напротив входа, скрестив пальцы возле лица, внимательно смотря на вошедшего. Низкий, щуплый, с забавными веснушками, покрывающими практически всю область под глазами. С трудом можно было отнести этого коротышку к шишке мафиозного клана. Казуичи был намного выше, шире в плечах, сильнее, но одно только присутствие мелкого поганца рядом давило на него. Несомненно, Фуюхико мог стереть его в пыльцу, если бы захотел еще в школе, в начале зарождения их «отчаяния», но не сделал этого. Он мог сделать это с любым из одноклассников, но не с ним. _Игрушки должны быть целыми, чтобы с ними можно было поиграть._

\- Кто-то утащил желаемое у тебя из-под носа или причина твоего маньячного взгляда в другом? – Казуичи хлопнул дверью, проходя внутрь. Никто из них не нуждался в лишней любезности и показной гостеприимности; все просто – заходишь и берешь то, что желает твоя душа. Расстегнув куртку от своего комбинезона, заляпанного темными пятнами от масла, парень схватил со стола полупустую бутылку с ромом, отпивая прямо из горла, особо не церемонясь. _Непрямой поцелуй, звучит даже несколько романтично._ Тяжелый взгляд изучал, проникал сквозь несколько слоев одежды, горячими следами оседал на коже. Знакомый взгляд, не предвещающий спокойного вечера; если их встречи вообще можно назвать спокойными.

\- Соня по старой памяти щебетнула своим ядовитым языком о Гандаме. Какого хрена он забыл на твоем заводе несколько дней подряд? – Фуюхико расставил ноги, упираясь локтями в колени, неотрывно наблюдая за своим гостем.

\- Ревнуешь, мелкий недоганста?

_Он знает, что это не ревность. Это намного хуже._

\- Забей. Забежал по поводу своих мыслей насчет маленьких Монокум, да сделать заказ на приличное количество этой мелочи. Зачем ему они в душе не чаю, но отвалил он мне хорошо, так что не мог отказать, - не дожидаясь ответа, которого никогда не последует, Казуичи останавливается напротив Фуюхико, допивая горькое пойло. Вкус у рома отменный, все же элитная выпивка никогда не сравнится с пивом из ближайшего магазина. Якудзы не пьют ничего дешевле сотен тысяч йен. Фуюхико молчит, не сводя взгляд с лица своего гостя. Его глаза лихорадочно блестят, одно неверное действие и катушки снесет, не спасет ничего. _Его отчаяние пожрало большую часть души. По шкале припадочности он почти приблизился к Комаэде._

Казуичи нужно спешить, пока его внутренности не оказались развешенными на массивной люстре под самым потолком, а голова не присоединилась к многочисленной коллекции больного якудзы. Всего лишь маленький фетиш такого же маленького паренька, он даже привык.

\- Ты обязан ставить меня в известность. О-бя-зан. Ты моя собственность вместе с этим чертовым заводом, - в тот момент, когда рука почти коснулась светлых волос, якудза резко встал со своего места, перехватывая чужие пальцы, с чудовищной силой отводя их назад. Казуичи слышал жалобный хруст собственных костей, неприятные ощущения ту же секунду вспышками отозвались в сознании, но не принесли никакой боли. Боли давно не было. В его мозгу уже отсутствовала эта зона, отвечающая за ненужную функцию. Все, что отдаленно напоминало боль, трансформировалось еще на подступе в удовольствие и отдавалось в теле лишь раскаленным жаром.

Казуичи кривит губы в жадной улыбке, Фуюхико сжимает зубы до онемения.

_Своеобразная прелюдия их «отчаянию»._

Прежде чем якудза открыл рот в попытке излить очередной поток грязи, Казуичи вывернул руку Фуюхико, заламывая ее за спину, разворачивая лицом к креслу. Скрип кожи о кожу. Он вжимает свою жертву в темную обивку кресла, заставляя задыхаться от нехватки кислорода. Крепко держа его, механик с легкостью скользит пальцами по дорогой ткани черной рубашки, ловко расстегивая мелкие пуговицы. Пальцы обхватывают тощую шею, сжимают. Полухрип, полустон срывается с губ Фуюхико.

\- Да, твоя игрушка. И тебе нравится играть с ней, ведь знаешь, что она все равно вернется в твои руки, - Казуичи вжимается бедрами в ягодицы парня, чувствуя достаточно упругую задницу, обтянутую ненужной тканью. Вот почему мелкий носит широкие плащи, практически скрывающие его фигуру – с такой задницей не трудно быть изнасилованным каким-нибудь двинутым психопатом. _Например, им самим._

\- Надеюсь, с прелюдиями ты закончил, так как я хочу тебя, - Казуичи кусает кожу на выпирающем позвонке, прокусывая ее до крови; специальная заточка по заказу для таких случаев. Фуюхико хрипит, но не пытается вырваться. Это именно то, чего он хотел все эти дни.

 

Вопреки ожиданиям механика, капризный мальчишка быстро вернулся в привычное состояние всего лишь после небольшого марафона по всем возможным поверхностям в номере. Выбить приступы маниакальной агрессии, светившей всем, включая и «отчаянных», не самым радужным раскладом, оказалось довольно просто и быстро. _Может ему лишь показалось, что в этом отеле все выглядело уже убитым?_

Стоило Фуюхико оказаться разложенным на кровати, то весь запал спал; колючие укусы сменились на тупые ногти; резкие, грубые движения замедлились, теряя свой бешеный темп. Казуичи стало скучно. Профилактические тренировки в этот раз завершились невероятным успехом для него, что было слишком непривычно и…разочаровывающе. Фуюхико лениво двигал бедрами, изредка посматривая на своего любовника. Он устал, желание вытащить кому-нибудь кишки через трахею притупилось, оставив после себя лишь неясное очертание неудовлетворения. В номере повисла гнетущая тишина, действующая на обоих чересчур умиротворяюще.

Несмотря на хаотичный марафон Казуичи было стремно. Если не сводить взгляда с утопающего в своем внутреннем мире якудзы, явно кайфующего размеренностью процесса после нескольких проверок на прочность, то все было по шику. Но стоило взгляду соскользнуть с разведенных в стороны тощих ног, как в поле зрения попадала верная сторожевая «собака», покорно наблюдавшая за всем процессом. Пеко безэмоционально следила за происходящим со стороны окна, держа руку на рукояти катаны. Она всегда была наготове; кажется ее мечтой было перерезать глотку крутившемуся вокруг хозяина механику и избавить мир от лишнего осколка отчаяния. Это читалось во взгляде мечницы, но никогда не произносилось вслух. _Хватало просто взгляда._

\- Ты куда пялишься? – грубый голос разорвал поток мыслей, возвращая Казуичи в реальность. Хотя не только надменный тон вырвал его из мыслительного блуждания; на подбородок с силой давила чужая пятка. Худощавые ноги непонятно откуда черпали огромную силу, что не являлось хорошим знаком. Чтобы избежать трещины в челюсти, парню пришлось запрокинуть голову, упираясь затылком в помятые простыни. _Дерьмо, снова отвлекся._

\- Оценивал масштабы извращенности твоей собачки, - без промедления парировал Казуичи, за что получил мощный пинок. От удара свело зубы, челюсть отозвалась колючим онемением, а отголосок боли прошелся по нервным окончаниям, трансформируясь в удовольствие. Фуюхико скрипнул зубами от досады, губы искривились в припадочной ухмылке. Проведя ступней по краю подбородка, якудза скользнул пальцами по приоткрытым губам, чувствуя охладевшей кожей горячее дыхание.

\- В данный момент тебя интересует только это? – Фуюхико скользнул взглядом по обнаженному телу под собой, переключая внимание на своего вечного сторожевого пса. Пеко отвела плечи назад, напрягаясь каждой клеточкой тела. Ей был хорошо знаком этот взгляд, который нельзя было ослушаться. Несколько секунд противостояв своему хозяину, девушка скользнула пальцами по рукоятке катаны, послушно убирая руку с оружия. Казуичи наблюдал. Наблюдал за безмолвным диалогом этой парочки. Такие редкие «перепалки» веселили его. _«Отчаявшиеся» ведущие себя как дети._

Скользнув ладонью по согнутой ноге Фуюхико, Казуичи с силой провел от колена до лодыжки обломанными, тупыми ногтями, оставляя после себя ярко-красные полосы. Натренированное тело отозвалось легкой дрожью. Обхватив пальцами худую лодыжку, провел языком по краю ступни. Фуюхико дернулся, насаживаясь сильнее на пульсирующий член. Казуичи лишь усмехнулся, прикусывая один из пальцев на чужой ноге.

\- Больной ублюдок, ты снова стал больше, - молодой якудза запрокинул голову, с силой упираясь ладонью о постель. Громкий смех повис в духоте комнаты пропахшей алкоголем и запахом секса. Эта ночь будет длиться еще очень долго.

**Author's Note:**

> Первая работа выложенная на этом сайте.  
> Надеюсь вам хоть немного понравилась эта работа хах


End file.
